


Hale Of A Welcome Back Party

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Laura Hale: Welcome Back [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e10 Fury, F/M, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you said trouble follows Scott McCall, I didn't think you meant trouble with the law."</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/825723">I Promise This Won't Hurt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Of A Welcome Back Party

**Author's Note:**

> Short little next part of the story. The pacing sucks, but you know, I don't feel as bad because that's how Teen Wolf works anyways. >>;;

“When you said trouble follows Scott McCall, I didn't think you meant trouble with the _law_ ,” Laura quips as she, Derek, and Lydia approach the police station. 

Lydia frowns. “Why is he here in the middle of the night?” she questions before looking to Derek. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Derek states firmly with an eye roll. “He's here and so is Stiles. Something's wrong...”

“Hmm,” Laura hums, heading for the entrance. “I'll take the straightforward approach. You two go around back.”

Derek shakes his head. “Laura-”

“I'll be _fine_ , baby bro,” she interrupts, her red eyes flashing. “Keep Lydia safe for me.”

As Laura walks away, she can hear Derek grumbling and Lydia's huff at the dismissal. Laura knows it's safer this way. She can take a full frontal assault, even if she's a little weak from her revival. Taking a deep breath, she pushes the front door open. Suddenly, she's being lifted up by something with claws.

She breaks free from its grip, getting herself tossed across the room for her efforts. “Well, who are you?” a teen with a gun asks. “Don't recognize you.”

“And I don't know who you are,” Laura says blithely, glances to lizard like creature prowling nearby. “So, that your thrall or something, kid?”

The kid scowls, pointing the gun at Laura's head. “I'm the kanima's _master_ , and I'm no kid,” he says haughtily. “And if you know what's good for you, you're going to let me lead you into a cell, or you get a bullet in the head.”

Laura weighs her options and decides to play along; this kid obviously knows about the supernatural, but he hasn't notices she's a werewolf, and she's going to keep that advantage. “Okay, just careful with the gun and the lizard thrall,” she says to placate him as she slowly gets up, hands above her head as a sign of surrender.

“You're smarter than you look,” he praises as he jabs her with the gun and leads her in back, where a werewolf is holding his side. “I found another hostage. I hope you're not expecting a rescue, Scott.”

Laura glances at Scott who is staring at him with wide eyes. “Laura...?” he questions.

“Yeah?” she asks as the kid jabs her again. “I'm moving! Man, you're impatient, kid.”

“It's Matt, bitch,” he says, and Laura scowls as she grabs the gun and bends the barrel until it's unrecognizable.

“I'm not too fond of that kind of name calling,” she says, eyes flashing red as she shifts. “I mean, yeah, female werewolf, but still. No need to call me a _dog_.”

Matt snarls. “Jackson!” he shouts, and the kanima appears. “Kill her.”

Scott shifts and stands next to Laura. She grins as Derek slips out of the shadows and tackles the creature. Lydia steps forward too, eye wide and full of disbelief.

“Jackson?” she questions breathlessly, and the kanima stops. “That thing is Jackson?”

Laura frowns. “So, killing it wouldn't be good,” she mutters then sighs. 

Matt's face contorts in anger. “Why has he stopped? Jackson! Kill them!”

Lydia takes a deep breath and steps in front of the kanima. “Jackson, you know me,” she states fearlessly. “You don't want to do this. I mean, taking orders from someone like _Matt_. That's pretty low.”

The kanima's scales flicker, and Jackson's face peeks through. “Lydia?” he murmurs as the scales all fade away.

“No! This is not what is going to happen!” Matt shouts, but Scott tackles him to the ground.

Scott knocks Matt's head against the ground, knocking him out. “Lydia, is Jackson really coming to...?”

“I think so,” she replies as she takes out a necklace with a key on it from around her neck. “Jackson, remember. You wanted this back, right?”

Jackson blinks his eyes, and his slitted eyes disappear. “Lydia,” he says, then looks down before noticing everyone staring at him. “I know I'm hot, but are you all going to stare, or is someone going to get me something to wear?”

Laura looks him up and down. “I've seen bigger,” she says, making Lydia snort, Derek cringe, and Jackson scowl.

“Laura, could you not,” Derek mutters.

“Okay, wait, is someone going to explain her?” Scott asks, as he points to Laura. “I've seen her dead body. She was cut in half. How?”

“Long story,” Laura and Lydia say in unison, and Laura continues. “Scott, why don't you grab something for Jackson and take care of the three other heartbeats I hear in here. I hear cars coming, so I'm thinking we should leave soon.”

Scott stares at Laura for a moment. “Yeah, Stiles is probably still paralyzed, and our parents are here. I don't know how to explain any of this,” he mutters as he wanders off.

Laura sighs. “Some coming back from the dead welcome party,” she says with a grin. “An alpha's work's never done.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
